


It's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go

by mariekjepower



Series: Fjorester One Shots [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariekjepower/pseuds/mariekjepower
Summary: Okay, Fjord has to admit one thing, even if it's only in his own mind; the Traveller picked people that know how to have a good time.Traveller Con is of to an early start. Fjord does not mind. At all.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Series: Fjorester One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884970
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	It's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go

Okay, Fjord has to admit one thing, even if it’s only in his own mind; the Traveller picked people that know how to have a good time. Officially Traveller Con is starting tomorrow, but a lot of people have arrived already and are not wasting any time on getting started on celebrations.

The people that came in on the strange docks the Traveller made from still living wood are loud and weird. Which… Fjord has been traveling with the Mighty Nein for long enough that him calling people weird really says something. But he’s coming to realize it’s not necessarily a bad weird. They’re all people that want to have fun and create chaos.

On the beach a campfire has been lit, and a few people around it seem involved in a strangely fierce Thaumaturgy contest, trying to make the flames the colour they want it to be. The campfire goes from white to green to blue, flashing between them in high speed. At times the fire suddenly flares bright pink for a moment, a young looking Halfling standing between the spectators sneaking in some cantrips of her own and confusing the group of players.

At the treeline people are setting up hammocks and climbing in the trees themselves to hang up all kinds of decorations. Two of the guys from Vo, who had been here the shortest and are adjusting pretty well, are now helping them. They’re taking directions from a Kenku dressed in _very_ bright robes on where to put equally brightly coloured lanterns.

Beau is teaching a Half-Elf with a blue feather in her hair how to throw a punch. Of course she is. Fjord shakes his head in amusement and walks along the beach, trying to spot the others.

Caleb is sitting to the side a bit, getting in some reading after everything. Veth is lying next to him, enjoying the sun (and staying a good distance from the sea), Frumpkin in his cat form curled up against her side. Marius is sitting a few feet behind them, trying to keep an eye on all the madness going on but not noticing the lightly floating Genasi behind him, who seems to be sticking a piece of paper to Marius’ back.

He gets a happy wave from Caduceus when he spots the man. He’s drinking tea with some of the Vo villagers, talking to them as he’s been doing the past few days. Giving comfort, sharing calming wisdom, and most of all listening to some people that are very confused and conflicted. As he does best. Fjord smiles and waves back. It’s good to see Caduceus doing a bit better. Rumblecusp had not been kind to the man while under the influence of Vokodo, but things seem to have calmed down a bit for Caduceus.

Orly is sitting on a large area of flat rock, working on a big piece of chalk art with some others. His part is beautiful, of matching colours in swirls and angles that share similarities with the tattoos he did on the ladies. His hands are messy from the chalk, but it’s not as bad as his back. His shell is getting covered in colours by a small group of kids. For a moment Fjord thinks he hasn’t noticed the kids at all, but than Orly looks up at him, gives a mischievous grin and blows on his bagpipes. The kids scream and laugh in surprise. With a nod and a short “Capt’n,” Orly goes back to his artwork. As Orly turns, Fjord can’t hold back a smile at the small Captain Tusktooth doodle at the top of Orly’s shell, clearly made by Jester.

Fjord looks around some more, he hasn’t spotted Jester or Yasha yet. Right at that moment, music starts playing from one of the ships. A loud cheer follows and there seems to be a large group of Traveller followers there. Fjord heads in that direction, walking to the docks. He feels a bit awkward on them – docks should me made from planks, not from _living tree roots_ that grew stupidly large and are woven together. He feels better when he steps on the ship.

There is a group of four people on the quarterdeck with various instruments playing music. It isn’t the best music ever. It also doesn’t sound like these people have played together before. But they’re singing and smiling and he watches as a spot on the deck is cleared by some people who seem to have something in mind.

Fjord steps up next to Yasha, who’s nodding along to the music. She has a bunch of flowers in her hair and gives Fjord a smile as he bumps his shoulder against hers.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asks Yasha.

“Yeah. They’re a fun bunch, aren’t they,” Yasha says, touching her hair a bit. As she pulls her hand back, she’s holding a lollypop. “And they sure love their sugar.” With a grin she pops it in her mouth. Fjord starts to say something about that, looks around at all the people here that follow the Traveller, and promptly decided to leave it be. He’s just going to have to accept that the next few days are going to be very confusing.

The impromptu band starts to play a new song. More cheers, more laughing, and then he spots Jester with a flower crown on her head. She’s walking onto the cleared space, dragging two other young woman with her, to dance. The crowd starts to clap in time and slowly but surely more people start to join in on the dancing, all looking so happy to be here.

They’ve probably been lonely people, Fjord realizes. Just like Jester was before she met the Traveller. The man, or somewhat-god, or fey, whatever he may be, did at least do something right. Bringing these people together is good for them, it’s clear to see.

Even more clear is that Jester is feeling a lot better. She was so stressed in the past few days, and things are not solved yet, but she’s happier. The frowny lines from her face are gone and she’s twirling around the deck.

Then Jester’s eyes fall upon him and she dances closer, gesturing for him to join her. He shakes his head.

“No, no thank, you have fun, I’ll- Woah!” Fjord yelps as he’s pushed forward. _No, no, fuck, no._ He gives a quick glare over his shoulder, but Yasha just has a smirk on her face, lollypop sticking out of her mouth and all, cheering him on.

“Come on, Fjord,” Jester says and he turns back to her. All thoughts of escaping the dancefloor, well, escape him in that moment, when Jester looks up to him with those happy and hopeful eyes. “Dance with me?”

“Okay,” he says. Jester giggles, takes hold of his hand and drags him forward. The dance isn’t any kind of formal thing as far as he can see, and as he follows Jester’s lead for a moment, he sees that the steps are fairly easy, it just looks harder when people spin and jump around. It takes him a few moments, but with every step he makes and every smile Jester gives him, he grows more confident. He even twirls Jester around, making her skirt flare out hand her tail brush his legs. Then she pulls on his arm, making him spin around as well. Fjord barely stays on his feet and barks out a surprised laugh.

In the following minutes more and more people join in on the dancing. The first time someone quickly passes between them, Fjord instinctively pulls her a bit closer, making sure it doesn’t happen again. Jester flushes a bit. He can’t be sure if it’s from the dancing or something else, but… it does make his own heart beat a bit more rapidly.

The music picks up, going a bit faster, and faster, and faster. And so do their feet, and the small crowd around them. Everyone goes with it, gets swept up by the music and the energy. Fjord and Jester stop spinning each other and instead spin around together, chest to chest, breathing hard. Faster and faster, closer and closer…

Then the song comes to an end and the people around them cheer loudly. Jester doesn’t. She’s looking up at Fjord, chest heaving from the dancing, eyes sparkling. Something like determination settles over her. He wants to ask what’s on her mind, but doesn’t get the chance. Jester stands up on her toes, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses Fjord.

For a moment or two his brain stops working. Then he holds Jester close to him, kissing her back. It’s better than he could even imagine. It feels like they fit together. It feels so _right._ She tastes like sugar – of course she does – and something else, which he can’t identify but really likes. It might be just her.

Around them people whistle and when she pulls back, there is no doubt about it, Jester is blushing. But she isn’t shy, gives him another peck and when a new song starts, she happily asks him: “Want to dance some more?”

“Of course,” Fjord says softly. Jester smiles sweetly in return. Something in him settles. Yes, this is right. And as he spins and makes her laugh, he can’t help but feel like this is something special. Something he’ll protect with all he has. And for now, he just gets to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I See the Light" from Tangled.
> 
> Traveller Con is probably going to be a mess and not as happy and cheerful as this, but I'm hoping they'll get at least some fun times out of it!


End file.
